400 Days
"400 Days", retitled "The Walking Dead: 400 Days", is a DLC and special episode for Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. It focuses on five different protagonists: Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Bonnie, and Shel, each in their own short personal stories in a tight geographic area. "400 Days" bridges the gap between your choices in Season 1 and the events of Season 2. This DLC is not included in the Season Pass for Season 1, but it requires at least the first episode to be installed on a user's game system in order to play. Synopsis Centered on a truck stop called Gil's Pitstop on a Georgia highway, "400 Days" tells five linked stories; each taking place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor, from day 2 of the undead apocalypse to day 400. The five stories can be played in any order and will change based on the choices that you make. Echoes of the choices you made in Season 1 will carry over into "400 Days" and the choices you make in "400 Days" will resonate into Season 2. At the end of "400 Days", the stories are wrapped up, and leaves a few hints towards what we can anticipate to see from Season 2. Plot/Stories Each story takes place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor near Gil's Pitstop. "Vince's Story" - Day 2 :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Vince's Story. :Vince's story starts a day after the outbreak, and follows his arrest and adjustment to the zombie apocalypse among fellow inmates. "Wyatt's Story" - Day 41 :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Wyatt's Story. :Wyatt's story follows an escape attempt with his companion away from an aggressor into a dense foggy forest. "Russell's Story" - Day 184 :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Russell's Story. :Russell's story is about him being picked up by an unstable stranger after hitchhiking along the Georgia road. "Bonnie's Story" - Day 220 :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Bonnie's Story. :Bonnie's story is about her being followed through a cornfield by a group of mysterious, flashlight-wielding figures, and her subsequent attempt to defend herself. "Shel's Story" - Days 236 & 259 :For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Shel's Story. :Shel's story follows her attempt to create a safe refuge in the central truck stop along with her sister, and other fellow survivors, notably the cancer support group who were last seen in Savannah in Episode 4. Epilogue - Day 400 : For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Epilogue. :The epilogue follows Tavia attempting to persuade the survivors of '400 Days' to come with her to join a safe community. Her dialogue choices will directly influence the decisions of your group members on whether to stay or go. However, depending on how you played each survivor in their own stories, will determine their decision whether to stay at camp or go with Tavia. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the current choices made by players that were tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Whose foot did you shoot off? ''(Vince's story)'' *Shot Justin's foot off - 76% *Shot Danny's foot off - 24% Did you stay in the car or get out? ''(Wyatt's story)'' *Stayed in the car - 50% *Got out of the car - 50% Did you leave Nate or stay with him? ''(Russell's story)'' *Left Nate - 79% *Stayed with Nate - 21% Did you lie to Leland? ''(Bonnie's story)'' *Told the truth - 40% *Lied - 60% Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? ''(Shel's story)'' *Left in the RV - 43% *Killed Stephanie - 57% Cast Deaths *Macon Resident *Marcus Crabtree *Bennett *Walt *Jean *Dee *Danny *Jerry (Alive and Zombified) *Clyde (Alive and Zombified) *Justin (Determinant) *Leland (Determinant) *Vernon (Confirmed fate) *Roberto (Determinant) *Boyd (Off-Panel, Determinant) *Stephanie (Off-Panel) Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences effected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1. *Depending on the player's choice in Season One of saving Doug or Carley, the saved one will appear as a rotten corpse full of maggots in the road in Russell's story. *In Shel's story, the cancer patients mention to the group about stealing Kenny's boat in "No Time Left". Depending on who (and if) you left anyone to guard the boat, they'll mention them by their features (Example: "We took the boat from that teenage kid at gunpoint" if you left Ben to guard) **Also, if Lee threatened Vernon when they first met in "Around Every Corner", he is mentioned by Clive about his remark of Vernon not being able to shoot him. Clive states that if Lee had said that to him, he would've shot him. Also, if Lee lied to Vernon about having medicines, Clive will state that caused them to lose Brie and Vernon. Trivia *First appearance of Vince. *First appearance of Wyatt. *First appearance of Russell. *First appearance of Bonnie. *First appearance of Shel. *First appearance of Becca. *First appearance of Tavia. *Last appearance of Carley. (Corpse, Determinant) *Last appearance of Doug. (Corpse, Determinant) *The Telltale Games twitter released Vines revealing characters such as Russell, Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, and Shel before the official announcement. Each Vine post was assigned a day for each character: Day 184, Day 220, Day 2, Day 41, and Day 236, respectively. *This is the first episode that Clementine does not appear in. *You can play each of the five stories in any order, and like the first season, the choices you make in each one will affect the next one and so forth, and some characters may or may not show up in Season Two depending on how you play this episode. *Shel's story is the most unique one in the game thus far, by representing numerous "onlys" for "400 Days": **The only story where no walkers are killed. **The only story to start in a stable refuge. **The only story which a group is using walkers as pets. **The only story without someone shooting. (Determinant) **The only story with living characters that had first appeared in Season 1. **The only story where the protagonist kills only through an execution. **The only story where events of Season 1 are mentioned. *The story is presented in a similar style as the movie Pulp Fiction, famous for its non-linear story-telling narrative. *The song playing at Gil's Pitstop in the intro is "Baltic Sea" by Orphanette. *In Shel's story, there is a jar of Banang on the shelf in the storage room in the diner. This is an Easter egg for Telltale's earlier Sam and Max series. *Chronologically, if you stayed in the car in Wyatt's story, then kill zombified Clyde in Russell's story, Wyatt and Bonnie will have no interaction with a walker in their stories. *The song that plays on Nate's Radio when letting Russell nearly get eaten by a female walker is "Walk Among the Cobras" by Dan Sartain. *During the credits, there are stills of the consequences of some of your choices, such as: **Justin/Danny being devoured by walkers just outside the bus, having tried to drag himself to safety. You can briefly see the blood trail left by their severed foot on the road during Bonnie's story. **If you left Eddie behind, you see him holding Bennett, looking in horror behind him as Nate stands in front of his truck, implying he killed him. If Eddie leaves you behind, you see Nate standing over Bennett. **Roman and Clive examining the damage of Shel's escape or Becca standing behind the truck where Stephanie was, possibly listening to Shel killing her. **Undead Clyde dragging himself away from the rest stop, if Russell didn't finish him. **Leland's body lying next to Dee's, if Bonnie doesn't convince him to leave. *There is an Easter egg on the notice board, an unnamed man can be seen wearing a shirt that says TTG, which stands for Telltale Games, the developer and publisher of the game. *There is an additional Easter Egg found on the notice board in the introduction; a picture of a man who closely resembles that of Walter White from Breaking Bad. The format of the missing poster itself also reflects the work of an episode of the series, in which Walter goes missing and his son creates a "Missing - Have You Seen This Man?" poster with an accompanying photo which matches Walter's physical appearance. Goofs/Errors *In the chapter selection, Bonnie's story is titled "Day 236", and Shel's story is titled "Day 220". *In "Long Road Ahead", after when either Carley or Doug get shot by Lilly, both face different directions. Curiously, in Russell's story, both Doug and Carley's corpse's have noticeably been moved, now both facing in the direction where the RV came from. Also, the walker parted in two by Kenny, and a car in the background, are no longer present. *Eddie's car is a 1980s Volkswagen Rabbit which does not have electric windows. *In Vince's story, if you chose to shoot off Danny's foot, Vince's right hand goes through his handcuffs when you fire the first time. Justin's handcuffs disappear when he and Vince exit the bus, despite the fact they never retrieved the keys to unlock them. **Similarly, Danny/Justin will not have their handcuffs on if they appear in Russell's story as a walker. *If you abstained when deciding to kill or free Roberto, and Roman decides to set him free, he will later accuse Shel as if she made the choice and not him. *If you chose to leave in the RV in Shel's story, the RV accelerates too quickly to be realistic. *In the epilogue scene, before the photos are being thrown in the fire, Wyatt's picture shows he's wearing a baseball cap, but earlier in the game when displayed on the notice board, he wasn't. *In the end credits, Roberto's name is listed as "Robert". Glitches *In Russell's story, if the player looks up for too long while checking to see where Walt is shooting from. Russell will duck back down at Nate's command, but then Nate will be shot and killed by Walt, resulting in a game over. The game saves just before he's killed, meaning the player is stuck and has to rewind back to a previous part of the story. *When Russell looks up to see where the shooter is, sometimes the screen will still turn red even if Russell ducks behind Nate's pickup truck, resulting in Russell being shot and killed, and game over. This rarely happens and will most likely not happen again in a second attempt. Videos Trailers The Walking Dead 400 Days Trailer|E3 Trailer The Walking Dead 400 Days - Launch Trailer HD|Launch Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Aggregate Scores References External Links *www.telltalegames.com/walkingdead/400days - Telltale Games Official Site Category:DLC Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes